Danielblok
'Survivor: Samoa' Danielblok "Daniel" uczestnik''' Survivor: Samoa' 'Przebieg gry' Daniel należał do fioletowego plemienia Galu i jego głównym celem było wyeliminowanie najsłabszych graczy, czyliMatiego oraz Julii. Niestety nie udało mu się tego dokonać na etapie plemiennym, więc założył sojusz z paroma osobami, aby się ubezpieczyć w ramach niespodziewanych wydarzeń. Po przemieszaniu nadal był członkeim Galu. Kiedy dwa plemiona się połączyły Daniel został zwerbowany do sojuszu ósemki i doszedł z nim do F8. Wtedy to zaprzepaściłswoje szanse na dłuższą grę, ponieważ nie zagłosowal tak jak marcin mu poradził, co przypłąciłeliminacją. Jurorski glos oddał na Marcina. 'Voting History' '''danielblok "Daniel" Survivor: Reactivation oraz 'Survivor: Philippines Przebieg gry: Daniel w Survivor: Reactivation początkowo należał do niebieskiego plemienia Feyo. Został zwerbowany do sojuszu Wojtka, Agaty i Katerin. Po przemieszaniu również należał do Feyo i aż do połączenia nie musiał się martwić głosowaniem. Zgodnie z sojuszem na pierwszej popołączniowej radzie głosował na Marcelę. Następnego dnia przystał na pomysł eliminacji Mateusza, a potem przyczynił się do eliminacji Amandy i Ani K. Podczas zadania o finałową piątkę zajął drugie miejsce przegrywając na rzecz Wojtka. Zagłosował wtedy na Anię S. Jego pozycja w sojuszu zaczęła maleć i w finałowej czwórce stał się celem Wojtka i Agaty. Kiedy przegrał zadanie o F3 ratując się oddał głos na Katerin. Doszło wtedy do remisu i w Revote Daniel dostał 2 głosy, które wystarczyły aby go wyeliminować. Swój jurorski głos oddał na Agatę. Przebieg gry: Daniel został przydzielony do czerwonego plemienia Kalabaw, gdzie został zwerbowany do sojuszu przez Kamela, Pawła i Anię. Brał czynny udział prawie we wszystkich zadaniach. Na swojej pierwszej radzie plemienia za namową sojuszu oddał swój głos na Kacpra. Później został wybrany przez Pawła do nowego plemienia Tandang, gdzie zaczęła się seria głosowań. Wykonując rozkazy Ani i Pawła głosował kolejno na Monikę, Marcelę i Lemura. Tandang wygrało dzięki niemu czwarte zadanie po przemieszaniu, ponieważ wygrał w dogrywce z przedstawicielem Kalabaw. Następnego dnia dołączył do połączonego plemienia Dangrayne, gdzie po raz kolejny zwerbowano go do sojuszu(który zaprowadził go aż do 4 miejsca). Robiąc tak jak ustalał sojusz oddawał swoje głosy kolejno na Kamila, Dagę i Michała. W Survivor: Auction był jedną z dwóch osób, które kupiły immunitet. Kiedy przyszło do eliminacji Wojtka sam wykazał się incjatywą i zaproponował jego eliminację sojuszowi. Po eliminacji Wojtka nie odniósł już żadnych sukcesów w zadaniach. Dotarłszy do finałowej czwórki za jego plecami stworzony plan jego eliminacji, który się powiódł, tym samym czyniąc go siódmym członkiem jury. Na finałowej radzie plemienia oddał swój głos na Kamela. 'Survivor: Redemption Island' danielblok "Daniel" uczestnik Survivor: Redemption Island. ' 'Przebieg gry Daniel został przydzielony do pomarańczowego plemienia Ometepe, gdzie założył sojusz z Lemurem. Przez początkowy etap gry nie musiał się martwić głosowaniem. Po połączeniu wraz ze swoim sojusznikiem Lemurem przeskoczył na stronę Zapatery narażając się tym samym Ometepe. Był lojalny Zapaterze dlatego oddawał głosy takie same jak ona do czasu aż sam stał sie zagrożony. Przy finałowej ósemce jego sojusznicy z Zapatery wykiwali go i zesłali na Wyspę Odkupienia, gdzie dotrwał do ostatniego pojedynku, który zakończył na 4 miejscu. Swój jurorski glos oddał na Krzycha, ktory najmniej mu się naraził z finałowej trójki. 'Voting History' 'Survivor: Vanuatu- The Islands of fire' danielblok "Daniel" uczestnik Survivor: Vanuatu The islands of Fire 'Przebieg gry' Daniel należał początkowo do czerwonego plemienia Lopevi, gdzie przez brak kontaku z nikim był trzecią osobą do "odstrzału". Po przemieszaniu trafił do Yasur, gdzie jego pozycja się w ogóle nie zmieniła i Daniel pożegnał się z grą. 'Voting History' 'Survivor: Gabon Earth's last Eden' danielblok uczestnik Survivor: Gabon- Earth's last Eden 'Przebieg gry' Daniel nie za bardzo przykładał się do gry w tej edycji. Jedyną sojuszniczkę jakąposiadał była Marce, jednak przez nieuwagę spowodował, że ta straciła do niego zaufanie. Po przemieszaniu Marce przekonała przeciwne plemię, aby pozbyli się Daniela pod pretekstem tego, że nie jest szczery i bardzo mąci. 'Voting History' 'Survivor: Heroes vs Villains' danielblok "Daniel" uczestnik Survivor: Heroes vs Villains. 'Przebieg gry' Z powodu swojej cichej, lecz skutecznej gry Daniel został zaproszony do udziału w Survivor: Heroes vs Villains. Został zwerbowany do sojuszu Julii, Ani, Mateusza oraz Krzycha. Niestety w tej edycji można było go porównać do osby "ominiętej przez edytorów", ponieważ nie wykazywał się dużą aktywnością strategiczną. Na etapie F6 został zdradzony przez swój sojusz. Swój jurorski glos oddał na Anię S. 'Voting History' *Jedyny uczestnik, który brał udział we wszytkich edycjach. Kategoria:Uczestnicy Kategoria:Sezony Kategoria:Plemiona